Happy Halloween, Hawke!
by ReidGarciaFan
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin's relationship takes a sudden move to the next level with a little help from a very authentic Halloween Costume that Caitlin picks for a costume contest.


_Do not own, do not make money off these characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario. This is just a short Hawke/Caitlin story. I had started a longer one with angst about the curse and all that and then decided I just wanted to do something less heavy and came up with this. Note: The 94th Aerosquadron Restaurant is a real place in Van Nuys that has been there for decades and I believe it was used in the show during the Carter Anderson III episode._

 _This is not my first foray into writing Airwolf fanfic but it is the first I've ever published online. Most of my stories are just sitting on my hard drive and not finished. I wanted to do something short and sweet so here it is._

 **Happy Halloween Hawke**

Halloween was upon them and Hawke wondered just what Caitlin would be dressed as for the party tonight at the 94th. The last two years she'd dressed up for the little friendly competition they held at the club. Her first year she went as a classic 60s stewardess, last year she'd dressed as a rather sexy nurse, little white hat and all, though he was sure those white heels she'd worn would never have been worn by a real nurse. She'd certainly gotten a lot of attention though and he had a hard time keeping his eyes off her legs in both costumes.

So, Hawke found himself looking forward to whatever she came out of the locker room tonight as. He never actually went to the 94th for the costume show, he always just hung around at the hanger until she came back to change clothes so he could get a look at her in her costume again. He'd just work on some of the paperwork that always built up at the end of the month. Mostly his personal flight logs.

Hawke was kicked back at his desk in the hanger with his feet up, filling in details on a clipboard, waiting on Dom, Ev and Cait. He knew Ev was dressing up this year too. Dom would be going as moral support for his two employees.

Ev came out of the men's locker area with his costume on, he was going as the hunchback of Notre Dame he'd certainly done a great job on his Quasimodo costume.

Dom came out of the office, turning off the lights and locking the door. He laughed when he saw Ev and told him how great he looked and Ev thanked his boss and walked over to Hawke.

"You know what Cait's wearing this year?" the mechanic asked Hawke.

"No idea, but if it is like last year or the year before she'll have every man in the place voting for her," Hawke said with a grin.

"Ain't that the truth," Ev said with a grin as he leaned against the desk.

Just then the ladies' locker room door opened and Caitlin came walking out and all three men were speechless. Hawke's feet slid off the desk as he sat upright in his chair and Ev's mouth was hanging open. Dom looked half embarrassed and half in shock.

The white boots she wore went to her knees and then nothing but sexy smooth skin all the way up to her very upper thighs where a tiny pair of white shorts with a belt sat. Then the smooth and toned skin of her stomach was on display until it made it to the little knotted royal blue half shirt with long sleeves and tiny white vest. She was dressed as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Good God, Hawke thought his eyes might pop out as he looked at her.

She shook the blue and white pom poms she had in her hands and said, "Well? Authentic enough?"

Dom was the first to find his voice. "Wow, Cait…that…yeah, you definitely look like one of those Dallas cheerleaders, expect to see you on TV or something."

She smiled one of those bright happy smiles she had and Hawke wondered if he could even find his voice. Ev whistled and shook his head. "Damn, Miss Cait, you are going to be bringing in a bit of cash again this year for the orphanage."

"Thank you, Ev. You just might too! That is a great Quasimodo costume!" she said happily and sashayed her way over to her desk to grab her purse.

When she leaned down to take it out of the drawer, Hawke nearly fell out of his chair following the curve of her hip with his eyes.

He quickly stood up and shoved the chair under the desk. "That looks authentic, Cait," Hawke said unable to think of anything else to say. The other thoughts he had, might get him slapped or at least weren't appropriate to say in front of Dom and Ev.

"That is because it *is* authentic. My brother managed to get it for me from the team," Caitlin explained. Dom and Ev headed toward the car and even though Hawke was staying behind he found himself following Caitlin like a puppy to the Jeep.

"Uh, String I thought you were staying here like usual?" Caitlin asked and Hawke blinked.

"Huh?"

She pursed her lips trying not to laugh. "Are you going to come with us to the 94th this year?"

"Oh, oh no. Sorry. I have to get back to work on those legs…err….logs. Just…um. Good luck, hope you win the kids some money again this year," Hawke stumbled, realizing he had made a bit of a fool of himself.

Caitlin was trying to hide her laugh that wanted to burst forth from his Freudian slip. Well if she'd wanted Hawke to notice her, she certainly got her wish. She had never seen the man so flustered before.

Dom just looked at Ev and shrugged as they both held back laughter, not wanting to get Hawke riled at them. His boy had just gone brain dead but he certainly couldn't blame him. If he were 30 years younger he'd be falling all over himself in front of Cait too.

"Come on, I'll give you both a ride over," Dom told the mechanic and his junior pilot as he swung himself into the Santini Air Jeep.

Ev too thought it was funny the way Hawke had reacted to Cait. He knew Cait had a thing for Hawke, it was pretty obvious, that was why he'd never asked the pretty redhead on a date actually. She had eyes for only one man and that was Stringfellow Hawke. Now maybe, finally, Hawke was noticing the pretty lady that worked alongside him every single day.

Hawke had finally managed to scrape enough brain cells together to open Cait's door for her and give her a hand up into the Jeep. His eyes were drawn to her smooth, toned thighs for a moment and he swallowed hard. Part of him wanted to go to the costume show after all but decided he better not. He wasn't sure he could handle the looks that Cait would be getting from all the other male patrons.

He watched as the group drove away and knew they'd be gone for a few hours. Hawke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back into the hanger to get back to work on those logs. "Did I actually say legs? Aw, hell," he muttered to himself as he plopped back down at his desk.

The next few hours were spent trying his best to focus on the paperwork and once Hawke did finish it, he found he didn't want to go home yet. He really wanted to be there when Caitlin came back. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say but he realized that he couldn't keep fighting how he felt about her. It was becoming more difficult each day to see her and be around her and not want more.

Hawke feared losing her like he'd lost so many others but he wasn't sure if his fear outweighed the depth of his feelings anymore. Now on top of it, he was never going to get the vision of her in that outfit out of his head.

Hawke was still wrapped up in his thoughts of Caitlin and how he'd like to take their friendship to the next level when he heard the Santini Air Jeep pull up. He stood and walked to the side door to meet the group as Ev and Cait got out laughing. It had grown far too cool to keep the main overhead doors open.

Caitlin had, as Hawke had predicted, the little trophy for her win in her hand. Ev told him goodnight as he passed to go to his truck and Dom just waved at Hawke as he headed for his apartment.

Caitlin came to the door, jogging just a bit. "It's cold out here," she said with a grin and Hawke laughed as he held the door for her.

"Yeah, imagine you are a bit chilled," he said as he followed her into the hanger. Damn, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I knew you were going to win tonight," Hawke told her as she dropped her purse on her desk and set the little trophy on it.

"Thank you, I felt a little weird wearing something so skimpy but it was fun. I was never a cheerleader type so it was nice to let go of my inhibitions at least for Halloween and especially for charity," Caitlin explained.

"With a body like yours…" Hawke blurted without thinking and stopped himself.

Caitlin blushed hotly and realized that Hawke had never said anything remotely like that to her before.

"Well, I uh…well, that nurse costume last year was something else too," Hawke commented somehow trying to talk around his foot in his mouth and just managing to stuff the other one in too. Thankfully, Caitlin didn't take offense or act strange about his immature behavior.

"Yeah, it was a last-minute choice, I wasn't going to do it last year if you recall but changed my mind. So, I had to just go with what they had left at the costume store," Caitlin said with a shrug. "This year, I decided ahead of time and asked Brian if he could get me this since he knew some people at the stadium. When they heard the contest was for charity they were glad to give him an outfit for me. It helped that he's done a lot with the charity they work with in Dallas."

"That is really cool he was able to do that, you really look gorgeous in that outfit," he told her honestly.

He immediately noticed the sweet blush staining her cheeks and that made her even more sexy he thought.

"Oh…well…um, thank you, String. I did sort of notice you staring a bit," she said with a shy grin.

"More than a bit," he admitted a little embarrassed himself. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, that I only now noticed you because of your wearing something so…well, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Caitlin asked, they had gone out before but only as friends to dinner and things like that. Her heart was suddenly in her throat and she was almost trembling with excitement instead of the cold now.

"Yeah, I would really like to take you out on a real date and see where it goes. I've been attracted to you since the moment you walked into that jail back in Texas but you know my past. I've been afraid to get too close but I realized tonight that I can't just do the friend thing anymore. I also realized that even though you've been through some really dangerous things with us and with Airwolf well, you're a fighter. You can handle yourself and, you make me want to try for something more," he told her.

"Oh, String, I've felt the same since you told me 'I know' back in that jail cell. You were the first man who didn't doubt me. You just believed in me and always have. You have no idea how much I'd love to go out with you," she said honestly.

Hawke leaned toward her just a bit and raised his hand to touch her face gently. "Don't bite me," he teased, reminding her of what she said on the movie set that day.

Caitlin giggled and then his lips were on hers, just a light touch that sent shivers through her body.

Hawke kissed her tenderly but tenderness wasn't what she needed just then. Caitlin wanted him to show her how much he wanted her. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him closer, hard against her.

Hawke groaned against her lips, his fingers sinking deeply into her silky soft hair, gathering her closer still. His mouth slanted across her own, his tongue seeking entrance and slipping with hers. His gut tightened with desire and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. God, he'd wanted to kiss her like this for so long.

Caitlin moaned and Hawke's kiss grew demanding and entirely unlike any kiss she'd ever experienced. She was melting and dissolving into him unable to believe just how much she wanted him. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers of her right hand delved into the soft short hairs on the back of his head, while her left hand gently touched the side of his face, her thumb caressing his strong jaw.

Caitlin's kiss was so sweet and passionate that Hawke could barely control his urge to take things beyond a kiss. He wanted her more than was sane at this point. Hawke finally drew back for breath, his lips finding hers again and again with tiny kisses before he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow," Caitlin said with a grin and he chuckled.

"Yeah," he answered. "Cait, I better, um, I better go before I try to convince you to come to the cabin for the weekend."

"Would that be so bad?" Caitlin asked almost afraid to let Hawke go for the weekend and change his mind on her.

Hawke groaned and drew back to look into her lust darkened blue-green eyes. "Cait, are you sure you want to tempt me like that?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure. I want you and I don't want to wait and part of me is afraid you might change your mind if you go home alone to the cabin all weekend," Caitlin admitted.

Hawke tilted his head slightly as he looked into her eyes, feeling like a jerk because he knew he'd waxed and waned with Caitlin for so long now she didn't trust that he'd still want to date her if he thought about it too long.

"I promise, Cait, I'm not going to change my mind," he whispered to her sincerely and couldn't stand the fear he saw in her eyes. "I promise, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No, no, you haven't," she admitted. "That still doesn't mean I want to spend tonight alone." Her words were like electricity running through his body and his heart and mind were unable to deny her.

"Aw, hell," he murmured and pulled her close, kissing her deeply again. The kiss quickly turned wild and passionate when she pushed her body firmly against his own. They both groaned as his hands slid to her hips and her body rubbed against his wantonly.

Hawke pulled away from the kiss, breathless and almost dizzy as his lips trailed down to her jaw and to her neck, licking and nibbling lightly against her soft skin. Her hands ran down his back, her nails raking trough the fabric of his shirt and he shuddered against her.

He reached out with an arm and shoved all the paperwork off his desk to the floor and lifted her up onto the hard surface, shifting between her thighs as he continued to kiss her neck.

Caitlin dropped her arms from around Hawke and peeled off the little white vest and dropped it into the chair as his hands moved between them and untied the little blue shirt. She wore nothing beneath it and he growled low in his throat as he dropped the shirt away from her and his mouth trailed kisses across her chest and down to one rose tipped breast. One hand held her breast as his mouth teased it and the other hand reached to flick and tease and pinch the neglected breast. Caitlin moaned and tipped her head back, arching herself to him. One of her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer against her, rubbing herself against his clothed erection.

Hawke groaned and drew away to look at the woman before him. Her eyes were half lidded and dark with desire, her chest and face were flushed and her lips were ruby red. His hands moved to run down her back and then he lowered her to the desk. He leaned over her, kissing her stomach and his hands unbuckled her belt and peeled the tiny little shorts and her panties off. He just stood, panting, taking in the sight of her body laid out across his desk. He'd never look at the work surface the same ever again.

She was perfect, he always thought that Caitlin would be with her tiny waist and flat stomach. He knew for certain that she was truly a redhead now and ran his callused fingertips up and down her thighs.

"God, Cait you are so beautiful," Hawke told her.

"Mmm, and you are so overdressed," she murmured as goose bumps rose on her skin from the rough pads of his fingers against her. She leaned up on her elbow to look at him, one hand reaching out to touch the buttons of his shirt.

He didn't even bother finishing unbuttoning his shirt and tugged it over his head to throw aside. She sat up to touch him, her hands moving over his warm skin. He was such a gorgeous man, she'd seen him here and there without a shirt but now she was free to touch and taste. Hawke shivered when her lips began to follow the same path her small soft hands had. Her hands dropped to his belt and unfastened it and then his jeans. Her hand reached inside and she jerked back just a little and raised an eyebrow at him as her hand wrapped around the hard shaft not hidden behind any other fabric.

"Well, I just learned something new about you, Stringfellow Hawke," she teased with a grin as she'd realized he wore nothing beneath his jeans.

"Hate the things," he answered and moaned when her hand tightened around him and stroked the shaft a few times. "Oh, God, Caitlin."

She pushed his jeans down and Hawke drew her to him again to take her lips in a deep, penetrating kiss that left her a little dazed.

He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans as he moved between her thighs again. His hand ran up the inside of her thigh, sliding up along the smooth skin until he reached her hot core. His thumb rubbed against her and slipped between the soft folds of her sex to rub against the little button there. It was already engorged and sensitive and she sucked in a breath from the sensation.

Her hips moved against the desk and Hawke shifted his hand to slide a long finger inside her warm heat. She was wet and hot and perfect as he slid the second finger inside and she arched her back as she laid back on the desk. "Yes, String, please…" she whispered brokenly as his hand began to work inside her, drawing more heat and wetness and making her whimper.

Hawke leaned over Caitlin, kissing her again as he pleasured her with his fingers and his tongue slid with hers, mimicking what his fingers were doing inside her.

"String," she moaned his name so sweetly when they broke the kiss for breath it made him throb. "Please, need you, want you so much," she whined and he didn't want to hold out any longer either.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers but didn't leave her hanging long as he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and thrust into her in one smooth long stroke.

Caitlin's cry echoed a bit in the hanger as she arched her body against his and wrapped her legs around him. The leather boots she wore were cold against Hawke's ass but he barely noticed it as he withdrew and plunged into her again. She rose up and he wrapped his arms around her back as he started moving deeply inside her, thrusting as she clung to him. Caitlin's hands roamed all over his chest and shoulders and back as they moved, their mouths joining over and over as their pleasure rose.

Caitlin had never been possessed like this before, sure she'd had sex before, she'd even been in love before but nothing compared to this. The heat, the desire, the absolute pleasure she was feeling now surprised her. She knew she wanted this man but she could never have imagined how perfect this would feel. She knew that Hawke was an intense man, he was always intently focused and now all of that intensity was being fixed on her.

Hawke too, found himself surprised at how perfect this was. How well Caitlin's body fit his own and how much he wanted her. He'd had sex with his fair share of women but he didn't recall making love to many of them like this. This was so much more than desire and pleasure it was two years of pent up longing and love for a woman he cared for so much it was frightening. But he couldn't continue as they had been, he needed this, needed *her*.

Each thrust was driving the breath from her lungs and Caitlin felt her body tightening and she cried out as her climax slammed into her with a force that she'd never experienced. Her entire being seemed to fold in on itself before exploding outward. Her scream of pleasure spurred Hawke to move even faster, slamming his hips into her over and over.

"Yes, Caitlin, oh God you feel so good," he gasped as her body clamped around him, drawing his own orgasm with a thundering force that seemed to steal all thought and blank his mind. He mindlessly continued to thrust into her shuddering body until he was completely and utterly spent.

Her face was buried against his neck and Hawke was just holding her tight as they shivered together in the aftermath of their intense pleasure.

"I love you, Caitlin," Hawke whispered, petting her hair and drawing back, tipping her face up to his. "I love you," he whispered again, kissing her lips gently.

"Oh, String, I love you too," she whispered in return, pulling him back down for another kiss. She could hardly believe this had happened. Caitlin had wanted this complex and interesting man for so long, had loved him for so long and now here they were. It was overwhelming and she felt tears in her eyes.

Hawke noticed the tears and kissed them gently away, his callused thumb brushing them from her cheek. They just held one another for a long time before they finally moved apart. It might have felt a bit awkward being completely naked in the brightly lit hanger but it wasn't. He pulled on his jeans again and started to pick up her costume for her and she laughed a little as he handed her the tiny pieces of fabric.

"I think I'll just go grab my regular clothes," she said, blushing a bit and Hawke grinned at her as she dropped them back in his chair.

Hawke watched appreciatively as she hopped off the desk and headed to the locker room in those white high heeled boots and nothing else. He got dressed while he waited on her and then looked at the mess on the floor. He picked up all his paperwork and then looked at his desk. He truly was never, ever going to be able to look at that desk the same way again.

He finished cleaning up the desk and setting everything back to rights and looked up as Caitlin came out of the locker room in the clothes she'd worn earlier that day. A simple white t-shirt with a red plaid flannel shirt over it and a pair of snug faded jeans and tennis shoes.

He grinned as she walked toward him. "Still gorgeous," he told her and smiled at her blush.

"I can't believe after what we just did I can make you blush like that," he teased.

"Hush, I can't help it I'm a redhead and blush easy," she said and he found himself grinning at his earlier thoughts of her being a true redhead.

"Come on, let's go to your apartment, get you an overnight bag and head up to the cabin," Hawke offered and she smiled at him and grabbed her purse and grabbed the pieces of her costume from his chair and stuffed them in her purse.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. "Just in case you want me to wear it again," she said with a wink and he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nah, I'd rather you just wear me this weekend," he said to her and she blushed hotly.

"Oh my, I can't believe you just said that!"

Hawke shrugged. "It's the truth."

He led her out and they closed up the hanger for the weekend and they headed off to her apartment. Tonight, had gone far differently than either of them ever imagined it would but it was the start of something new and entirely wonderful. Happy Halloween indeed.

 **The End.**


End file.
